Never Truly Gone
by Lakeshine
Summary: He skids to a stop next to Dick and I can finally look at him closely, red hair, emerald eyes, a red hand mark on his left cheek, freckles ... oh my god it couldn't be... "W- Wally!" "Er... surprise?"
1. Surprise?

**Should I be posting this? Should I have even written this with all the other stories I have to work on? Answer to both is a no. Do I really care? Answer is still a no, so I hope you all enjoy ****_another _****endgame response. **

**Disclaimer- *eye twitch* YJ is not mine cause if it was WALLY WOULD BE FINE!**

**Surprise?**

**Barbara's POV**

He hadn't been seen since the death of the original Kid Flash, presumed dead by most. That was a year ago, no one thought that we would lose two friends for the price of one. Artemis, rather Tigress the girl I had come to know as Artemis had disappeared long ago, struggled on until she became emotionless, not letting anyone close to her after the death of Wally and disappearance of Dick. Conner had left the Team along with M'Gann to search the world for their 'little brother', worried for his safety after 3 months without communication with Nightwing, 2 months later they returned empty handed unable to find the former Bat protege. Kaldur continued to led the Team, with success after success, but the Atlantean had become even more unattached, his smiles rarer than kryptonite. Karen and Mal had gotten married and had left the team temporarily as they enjoyed their honeymoon, we had all been invited to the wedding, Dick too though he never responded. Cassie and Tim had stayed together, the girl comforting the former Robin, currently Red Robin, after nightmares that result from patrolling Gotham like his older brother once had. Jamie and Bart became the two 'best bros' on the the team replacing Dick and Wally in that regard, Bart doing it more so by taking over the 'ceased' speedster's name and occupation. Karen and Mal had both quit the Team 6 weeks ago claiming they needed a break from it all so they could pursue a more meaningful relationship and such but if they were needed they would be there. La'gaan had matured finding his own girlfriend off of the Team and actual befriended Conner and wished him and M'Gann luck with their relationship. Static had adjusted well to the Team, bonding instantly with Garfield who had a tough time adapting to the loss of Wally and Dick. Stephanie had joined the Team, becoming the Spoiler, and taking an instant liking to Tim, which made her and Cassie instant rivals even though Tim remained blind to the entire ordeal. The last recruit had been Rose aka Deathstroke's supposed daughter, entire Team knew about her 'daddy issues' but the girl had proved her loyalty a multitude of times and we all knew that one's parents didn't define them just by looking at Artemis and Kaldur. As for me I continued on as Batgirl and second in command of the Team but unbeknownst to all (Except Bruce, he is _Batman) _every night I searched the globe via satellite, Batcomputer, anything, trying to locate Dick with no success. But as a whole the Team and League had managed to move on from our losses and continue to fight crime and save the world, however nothing could prepare us from the sudden reappearance of Nightwing and certainly not for the friends he had with him.

* * *

"Move, move, move!" I yell to the Team as the flames lick the walls around us. It was stupid for us to take this mission on today of all days but everyone thought that we could handle it, we were wrong. M'Gann, Kaldur, and La'Gaan were already down from the heat so Conner was carrying not only M'Gann but Kaldur as well as Cassie carried La'Gaan. On top of that both Bart and Stephanie had a broken legs and Jamie was helping Bart as Tim did the same for the blond haired girl. Vigil did the same for a half conscious Garfield who had been hit hard on the head, blood covering that half of his face. That basically left me, Artemis, and Rose to try and find a way out of this situation.

"BG look out!" Bart screams suddenly and I look up to see a burning rafter hurtling towards me. I flip backwards just in time to dodge it, coughing as some and ash rose up from it.

"You okay Batgirl?" Ravager asks jumping out of the way as a rafter fell near her. This place was coming down we needed to get out now or we wouldn't make it, at least most of us wouldn't. I jump back again as another rafter attempts to pin me, farther separating me and my teammates from the exit. We get pushed back farther the smoke stinging are eyes and blinding us and I feel myself back up until I bump into my other teammates. I cough, struggling to breath as the smoke and heat intensified.

"Well guys it's been a honor" I say, tears pricking my eyes. We were going to die here. I feel those still conscious bunch together further, forming a tight circle, back to back, a team till the end. Except it wasn't the end. A familiar creepy cackle suddenly sounds and out of the smoke jumps a figure clad in black and gray with a blue bird emblem on his chest, someone I hadn't seen for nearly a year.

"Nigh-Nightwing?" I gasp, coughing and bring my arm up to my face as to shield my eyes. I couldn't believe it. The figure smiles and gives a mock bow.

"The one and only BG" he says "And I brought some friends" A red and yellow blur is suddenly at his side along with a young raven haired boy clad in yellow, green, and red. "Now follow us, Walls get the injured out first, Rob bring up the back." he orders turning and jumping back through the smoke. I follow in a daze, not trusting my eyes, I must already be dead. I race after him the blur disappearing with one of my teammates at a time and reappearing, taking another before disappearing once more. I follow the form who may or not be a hallucination. I cough again, nearly tripping when suddenly I can see and breath, leaving the burning building behind. I collapse to my knees sucking in the clean air my lungs desperately needed, Rose and Tim doing the same at my side. When I feel I can finally breath again I look up at my, our saviors.

"Nightwing is that really you?" I ask looking up at him, my eyes watering. He smiles giving me a grin that screams Dick and extends a hand to help me up.

"Course it's me BG, who else would be here saving your butt" he teases. I give him a playful scowl, looking him over. He had lost weight and his hair had grown considerably, plus he needed a shave but it was definitely Dick.

"And your friends?" I ask looking at the small boy beside him, not spotting the red and yellow blur whoever that was though. Dick smiles and places a hand on the boy's shoulder, who proceeds to scowl deeply.

"Unhand me Grayson" The boy says shrugging off Dick's hand who remains unaffected.

"This is the new Robin, ex assassin. Oh and he's also Batman's son or something and my other friend..." He pauses smirking, "well you know him, he'll be back soon." I reel back, this little boy was the Bruce's son? And I knew his other friend?

"Hey sorry to break up your little reunion here but where is Tigress?" Virgil asks sitting next to Gar and tending his head wound. I look around for the blond. Conner sat next to the unconscious forms of M'Gann, Kaldur, and La'Gaan who were slowly waking up and Tim and Cassie were both tending to the wounds of Bart, Stephanie and Rose who had gotten a nasty but on her arm as we ran out of the building. Jamie sat near them. I look back to the building about to freak out when suddenly that yellow and red blur reappears my missing teammate in his arms. He skids to a stop next to Dick and I can finally look at him closely, red hair, emerald eyes, a red hand mark on his left cheek, freckles ... oh my god it couldn't be...

"W- Wally?!"

"Er... surprise?"

**I hope you all liked the start and just letting you know now I'm not 100% familiar with Dami (I had to add him exp. after DC KILLED HIM! So Dick is running around with both the heroes DC just killed Wally and Dami) and I know like nothing about Virgil, Stephanie, and Rose so I'll do my best with them, sorry if they are OOC in anyway I just wanted to add more members to the Team and they seemed like they would be interesting to write (I really didn't want the rest of the TT team, I love them and all but YJ is a different show and such) anyway please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Good To Be Back

**Okay guys I'm going to my best with everyone though I may experiment a little with Rose and some of the others since this is a different universe and such so they may act differently than in the Teen Titans or wherever they may be from (I probably won't mess with Dami though, he's too freaking awesome just the way he is :) ) Oh and ages (or approx ages not including Conner with his cloning issues and such)) for those on the Team and a few others who will or might or on the night of a blue moon make appearances(these are used as a reminder) **

**Mal (Guardian)/ Roy (Red Arrow, this is physically and mentally) - 23 **

**Kaldur/Wally/M'Gann/Conner/Garth (Tempest) - 22 **

**Artemis/Rocket/Karen (Bumblebee)/ Bette Kane (idk maybe she'll appear) - 21**

**Dick/Barbara/Zatanna - 20**

**Rose/Donna(Troia) -19 **

**La'gaan/Kara (Supergirl)/ He****lena (Huntress, not Helena Wayne, Helena** **Bertinelli even though I love Cat/Bat and if I use her I'm gonna have some fun with her backstory**) - 18

**Jamie/Jason(RED HOOD)/Courtney(Stargirl-********I know nothing about her so don't get excited**)/ ** -17**

**Virgil (Static)/Roy(Arsenal, biologically, mentally)/ Cass Cain (Batgirl/Black Bat idk much about her but maybe) - 16**

**Tim/Cassie/Stephanie/Cissie (Arrowette, why not, she might come in)/Anita(Empress know nothing about yet intrigued) - 15**

**Garfield/Tara (Terra I LOVED HER IN TT OKAY even if she wasn't BB's love interest)/Greta(Secret I may have a plan for her... more research 1st)- 14**

**Damian/ - 13 (mine, i make him older! I don't care that in the comics he was 10 or whatever!)**

**Lian (too cute to leave out)- 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer-peps don't belong to me if they did Dami and Wally would be FINE and Dick would have never stopped wearing blue**

**Good To Be Back **

**Tigress's POV**

"Who the hell do you think... Wally?!" I say, my mouth dropping open as I looked at the person in front of me who had stolen me away from my friends as soon as we escaped the building. He smirks and I quickly look him over, disbelieving He had the same red hair, bright green eyes, freckles as my Wally but he couldn't be, my Wally... he was dead, but this one looked so alike.

"Hey there babe" the red head before me says giving me a crooked grin. That's when I knew it was him. I run forward and throw my arms around him, connecting our lips desperately. He kisses me back just as fiercely, his arms wrapping tightly around my back as tears begin to stain both of our cheeks, both of us so happy to be reunited When we finally break apart for air, gasping I release him and take a step back, looking at my supposedly dead boyfriend. He hadn't grown but he did look stronger, like he had more muscle and he was super lean, a track star form, losing the few pounds he had gained after we quit the life. Speaking of the life he looked like he was wearing the same Kid Flash suit as the day of his last mission. Realizing this I slap him in the face, hard. "Owwww Arty what was that for?" he whines bringing up and hand to his face as I jump forward to hug him again.

"That was for leaving me Baywatch, consider yourself lucky" I reply burying my face in his chest. I couldn't believe it he was really back. "If you ever do that to me again I swear I'll make sure you regret it" I threaten weakly, squeezing him as tight as I could.

"Arty I am so sorry, I promise I won't leave you ever again" he responds hugging me back, resting his chin on my head.

"You better not" I reply, detaching myself from him, him following my lead. He gently wipes the tears from my face and I do the same for him, giving him another quick kiss. "Well Baywatch we better get back to the others, they're going to notice I'm missing and Meg, Con and the others are totally going to freak!" I tease. "Then later you can tell me where the hell you've been" He fake gasps in horror and picks me up again, my arms instinctively going around his neck, and he dashes away and within an instant we are back with the others.

**Wally's POV**

I skid to a stop next to Dick, Artemis in my arms and smirk as my teammates look at with me with shocked expressions.

"W-Wally?" stutters M'Gann sitting up slowly from where she had laid unconscious on the ground after I had sped her out of the building per Dick's orders. The Martian blinked her eyes as if disbelieving and I shrug.

"Er... surprise?" I say uncertainly, setting Artemis on her feet. The Team, well most of them, La'gaan still in the process of waking, look at me in complete and utter shock, even the new members I didn't know. I glance sideways to Dick, seeing a smirk lighting his face. "Uh guys I didn't break you did I?" I ask, starting to get unnerved by their stares. Suddenly Megan whoops for joy and flys over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Wally you're back!" she exclaims. The others break out of their trances and crowd around, some like Bart whose leg was twisted at an awkward angle, with some help but the green hued girl doesn't let go, squeezing me tighter if possible.

"Uh- Meg ca-can't bre-ath" I choke and she finally releases me allowing me to take an exaggerated breath and she gives me an apologetic smile, her hand intertwining with Conner's. I raise my eyebrow at the contact, last I had known they had broken up but that could wait until later.

"So uh not to sound unappreciative here but how the hell are you alive?" Jamie asks earning an elbow to the ribs from Bart who Jamie was supporting.

"Dude not cool" Bart whispers, well tries to whisper, but I wave it off.

"Well actually Blue I was never actually dead so to say..." I start rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Hey I thought I told you no more fake killing people for at least a year!" Garfield shouts pointing an accusing finger at Dick who raises his hands in defense. Man the green boy looked angry maybe I should stop him before he attacked Dick...

"Woah easy there tiger," I say speeding in front of the boy who looked like he might just shift into an _actual _tiger. "I wasn't actually dead no but D-Nightwing didn't know that, heck if it wasn't for him I would still be 'dead' " I say causing more confused looks in my direction but luckily Gar calms down.

"So what exactly _happened _to you Wally? And what have you been doing Nightwing?" Robin, I think the costume change threw me off, asks. I exchange a glance with Dick.

"That might be better to be discussed elsewhere, it's kinda a long story... longer on my part plus you guys are hurt we need to treat those injures. Plus we need to inform the League of Wally and my return and Bats of his sorta son" Dick says glancing to the silent, angry looking boy at his side. The Team exchange looks, extended glaces on those who were injured and glances to Damian who scowls at them deeply.

"That and you really need a shower and haircut Wonder boy" Barbara mutters earning a few giggles before Kaldur steps forward, commanding the Team's attention.

"Nightwing is correct, Miss Martian please contact the Bio- Ship, Red Robin, Superboy, Ravager, Static please help Beast Boy, Spoiler, Kid Flash... er II, and Lagoon Boy to the ship" Kaldur orders "And Wally, Nigthwing it is good to have you two back"Kaldur says giving Dick and I a small smile.

"Good to be back Kal" I respond, swinging my arm around Artemis.

"Agreed but we have a lot to discuss" Dick says looking down at Damian, who looks back up at him simultaneously. "The Light isn't done and the League of Shadows... well as I said we have a lot to discuss." Kaldur nods and follows the rest of the Team towards the Bio-Ship, Dick, Damian, Artemis, and I in tow. We board the ship, just like old times and everyone takes a seat except for Dick who remains standing looking uncomfortable and Damian who stood at his side. "Hey Megs can you take the ship to our old base in Bludhaven first?" Dick asks causing everyone excluding myself, Dami, and the girl dressed in orange and black to look at him in confusion.

"Uh sure Nightwing but how come? Don't you want to see Batman?" M'Gann asks turning the ship in the direction of the dark city. Dick lets out humorless laugh.

"Are you crazy? I can put off seeing the Dark Knight for a while yet, I really am not looking forward for the whole "hey Bats I found your son while working undercover as a 'villain' story" Dick says. This is immediately met with a chorus of questions.

"Wait thats _Batman's SON?!" _

"You went undercover as a villain?!"

"Who's the mommy?"

"Whoa whoa guys quiet down!" Dick tries but is ignored completely.

"How does Bats not know about his son?!"

"What do you mean undercover?"

"All of you shut up and let Grayson explain!" Damian yells, giving everyone death glares. They shut up.

"Thanks little D though there goes what what left of a secret ID I had... whatever Bats was gonna kill me anyway" Dick says with a sigh. "Anyway I'm surprised you guys didn't know about the whole undercover thing, didn't Rose tell you?" This time everyone gaze snaps to the girl clothed in black and orange, with white hair. I also notice that this mystery girl, I'm guessing Rose was her name, was missing an eye. The girl shrugs.

"Wasn't sure if ya wanted me to tell them Dickie Bird. I doubt your Team would've been okay with you working so near my father, especially since he blamed you for my 'change of heart' which really was your fault... not that I'm complaining I mean he did risk my life with that kryptonite thing" the girl says. My mind reels from confusion, sure Dick had told me about going undercover and saving some girl but he hadn't had time to tell me the whole story yet. Who was this girl's father and what did she mean with the kryptonite thing? I look to my old teammates, seeing they looked nearly as confused as me.

"Ravager what do you mean with the kryptonite thing, what was Deathstroke planning?" Kaldur asks looking at the girl.

"Whoa wait slow down, Deathstroke was your father?" I ask, the clues clicking together, the clothes, evil dad thing, missing eye.

"Yeah Flash Boy keep up" Ravager, Rose, whatever says giving me a glare that showed she didn't like being reminded. Not that I blamed her.

"Hey it's Kid Fl... wait Bart took that name, kudos on that by the way Kid, but now I need a new name" I respond shifting my gaze to my cousin from the future who was currently had his broken leg splinted so it would heal correctly by Jamie.

"Wally you can deal with your identity crisis along with story time later" Dick says leaning against the side of the Bio-Ship. I can know see the fatigue in his features, and wonder when the last time my friend had slept, since I had 'come back' he hadn't stopped and according to Damian he had been working long before that.

"Uh Dick when is the last time you slept?" Barbara asks noticing the same as I.

"Um I don't know... maybe like..." Dick starts to say.

"Grayson hasn't slept in the last 72 hours" Damian replies for him cutting him off. This causes the members of the original team to glare at Dick, including myself and Barbara, like we had back when he was Robin and he did something similar.

"Thanks Little D" he mutters holding up his hands in defense as some of the younger members snickered. "And I've been busy, time gets away from you when you're trying to bring back the dead" he says giving me a look. Barbara rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Wonder Boy, why don't you take a seat its a long way to Bludhaven" the female redhead says with a smirk. Dick does as instructed, M'Gann mentally instructing the ship to make two more seats for him and Damian. "Just one more question is he really B's son?" she asks looking to Dami.

"Yeah Babs he is, well sorta, it's complicated, and his name is Damian" Dick replies tiredly. "I'll tell you the rest of the story at the bunker but I think quite a few members of the Team could use some rest first" he says gesturing towards a drowsy blond girl in purple, her hood pulled off of her head, Gar and Bart who were struggling to keep their eyes open, and a couple other members.

"Fine Grayson but you do have a lot of explaining to do" Artemis replies for Babs, teasingly. Dick nods, smirking and the ship lapses into a comfortable silence. Artemis leans over and lays her head on my shoulder from the seat adjacent mine. "I missed ya Baywatch" she whispers and I watch as her seat scoots over, courtesy of a smirking Martain.

"I missed you too Arty" I reply sending a silent thank you to M'Gann and laying my own head on hers, closing my tired eyes. "_Man its good to be back" _I think to myself before letting my mind shut down, letting me fall asleep to the smell of my girlfriend's strawberry scented hair.

**I hope you guys liked it! But for all the characters listed above don't but surprised if quite a few of them don't show, I did that just in case I added them, I'm not 1005 sure where this is going to go so I figured might as well cover quite a few angles and maybe play with some characters I'm not very familiar with (like half of them, I'm newish to DC, as in really got into after YJ started) ! And those ages are also subject to change (well some not all) and if there is anyone I didn't include you think would be fun to add or someone from the list you really, really want to see please feel free to tell me (though I WILL NOT be adding the entire TT team, I love Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg and all but this is YJ not New TT plus some) same if you really, really hate a certain character and of course PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW  
~Lakeshine**


End file.
